Powrót Zabójczyni
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 12: Poprzednio: Siedmiu uczestników za zadanie musiało rozwiązywać zagadki. Po kilku próbach jak i podpowiedziach udało się wszystkim... no prawie. William i Levianne za karę wylądowali w dogrywce, gdzie zawalczyli na śmierć i życie. Pomimo iż walka nie miała być na serio, to William i tak zabił Levianne, która zdawała się być jego dziewczyną. Zostało już tylko 6 osób. Kto dziś zginie? O ile w ogóle zginie? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę. Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Dziecięcy Krzyk. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Cień, pokazujący moment wbicia noża w plecy. Zakrwawiony miecz spadający na ziemię. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Ucieczka ludzi z niszczonego budynku. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. 'Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. 'Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. Chodzące Zombie. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Sektor mieszkalny: Finałowa szóstka przybyła tu po raz kolejny po śmierci. William po walce skorzystał z pomocy medycznej, przez co teraz już mógł nieco znieść ból po ranach zadanych przez Levianne. Stał sobie rozmyślony o ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Jego ręka została włożona w gips. Gdyż nieco nadwyrężył ją sobie. To tego wyskoczony bark, bandana na główce z porządnego kawałka plastrów jak i wiele, wiele pozostałości po transfuzji krwi. '' ''Z dość spokojną miną przyglądał się niebu. Klapnąby sobie, lecz nie mógł. Tak stojąc przypominał sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. William: 'Rany boskie.. ''Westchnął kiwając głową. '''William: Naprawdę jestem kiepskim przyjacielem. Odbił się od ściany. WIlliam: Jak i kochankiem. Uśmiechnął się po czym zaczął iść. W strefie nadal znajdowały się inen budynki. Rozejrzał się i znalazł jak przypuszczał najwyższy. Spokojnym krokiem skierował się, wszedł po schodach i po kilkudziesięciu minutach stanął na samym dachu. Spoglądał w dziwnie pomarańczowe niebo. William: '''Świt jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo piękny. ''Tym razem usiadł sobie na krawędzi, lekko pobolewajac przy tym. '' '''William: Co za zrządzenie. Każdy z mojej dawnej drużyny wącha już kwiatki od spodu. Oparł się zdrową ręką o murek. William: 'Levianne... Koniec końców tylko ja mogłem cię zabić. W koncu taka rola kochanka. ''Powstał stając bokiem, spoglądając się w dal gdzie zaledwie wczoraj stała wielka arena. '''William: Sam stałem się potworem i na dodatek rzuciłem im prawdę prosto w oczy. Jeśli będę musiał nawe ich rozszarpię. Zaśmiał się cicho. William: 'Potrafię... wiem to... poczułem to... ten smak... ulatującego życia... ''Niego głośniej się roześmiał. 'William: '''Nieważne co do was będę czuł, wyrwę się z tego piekła. Prince się nie podda. ''Roześmiał się na całą parę. '''William: Mwahahahahaha! Zginiecie! Zakrył swoje usta spoglądając narcystycznym wrozkiem. William: Przewspaniale. Nawet jeśli tylko ja słuchałem! Wyrzucił rękę do góry i jeszcze chwilekrążył po dachu. Vivian śledziła (stalkowała go po hipstersku <3) go i zobaczyła całą tą sytuację. Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): Lol... ludzie tu już naprawdę zaczynają wariować! A gdzie jest miejsce na YOLO! No proszę was... ;O W tym czasie Nicky siedziała sobie gdzieś na pieńku i oglądała swoją twarz w lusterku. '' '''Nicky:' Zabrali mi telefon i nie mogę sobie zrobić selfie.. Nah, to musi mi wystarczyć. :c Nicky PZ: Finałowa 6? Woow, w sumie jestem z siebie dumna. <3 Ale boję się trochę o tego tam.. Willa, rajt? Levi umarła i boję się trochę, że nie da mi tej kasy. ;u; Ciekawe ile jej ma... Hm, muszę się dowiedzieć. Poprawiła fryzurę i zaczęła robić dziwne miny. ''W tym samym czasie po tym krążeniu w kółko znowu sobie przysiadł i ochłonął. '''William:' Za bardzo się ekscytuję. Odetchnął sobie kilka razy. '' '''William: '''Rany. Że też na mnie to spadło. ''Maggie jak zwykle siedziała na ziemi, oparta o ścianę czy o coś. Nikt nie chciał z nią za bardzo gadać... Więc, jak nie to nie. Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Cóż... Jestem w finałowej szóstce? No... Super. W ogóle udało mi się w końcu przestać wcielać w swoje alter-ega! Hurra! No, teraz mogę umrzeć w spokoju. Znaczy, nie narzekałabym gdyby mnie jednak nie chcieli zabić... Trochę te zawody mnie już obciążają... ''Maggie postanowiła pobawić się patykiem z nudów. Selene znudzona siedziała gdzieś na uboczu. 'Selene (PZ): '''Nareszcie Levianne zginęła, mogę umierać!...TO ZNACZY...MOMENT! NIE W TYM ODCINKU! ''Piers podobnie jak reszta już nie spał. Spoglądał sobie na pomarańczowe niebo o którym wcześniej wspominał William. Jednak nie niebo nurciło jego myśli, tylko zupełnie coś innego. Spojrzał się na Selene i zaczał się jej przyglądać. Wyglądała na bardziej zadowoloną niż kiedykolwiek. '''Piers (PZ): ''Wyjmuje list z kieszeni - I jak ja mam jej to powiedzieć? Ehh... ''Piers wstał (oczywiście spod drzewa) i dosiadł się do Selene. Piers: 'Piękny wschód słońca, prawda? ''Zapytał. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nieco podejrzliwie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. 'Selene: '''Owszem, aczkolwiek wszystko byłoby piękniejsze gdyby nie ciążące nad nami fatum rychłej śmierci, ale...w obecnych warunkach. Jest niczego sobie. '''Piers: '''Wiesz, widziałem jak się cieszyłaś z śmierci tej Levianne.. ''Mruknął. '''Selene: Trochę mi odwaliło, przyznaję. Ale już wróciłam do normalności. Uśmiechnęła się. Selene: 'Nie musisz się bać. ''Piers aż prychnął ze śmiechu. 'Piers: '''Bać się? Co ty... ''Poklepał dziewczynę po ramieniu. 'Selene: '''Wieem. Mało czego się boisz. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Selene: '''Pozazdrościć. '''Piers: '''Nie ma czego, każdy się czegoś boi. '''Selene: Tak czy siak. Mamy jeszcze trochę wolnego przed kolejnymi torturami... Piers: '''Fakt... ''Piers wykorzystał fakt że Selene zerkęła na resztę, po czym wsunął jej liścik pod nogi i...zniknął. Nicky zwróciła uwagę na dziwne zachowanie tej dwójki. '' '''Nicky PZ: Mrru, miłość kwitnie. <3 Selene zerknęła na liścik, po czym schowała go, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Nagle ktoś przyjechał starym autobusem. Osoba miała twarz zakrytą maską, ubrana cała była na czarno. ???: 'Do środka! Wsiadać! ''Uczestnicy niczego się nie spodziewający wsiedli do środka, po czym autobus pędem odjechał w stronę spalonego lasu z odcinka 3. Poddzielnica leśna Autobus pojechał w głąb spalonego lasu. Uczestników przeraziły widoki zniszczonych częściowo drzew... W końcu osoba wysiadła z pojazdu i zdjęła maskę. Był to nie kto inny jak Nastasia <3. Uczestnicy wysiedli z autobusu zdziwieni. '''Selene: Po co nas tu zaprowadziłaś? Nastasia uciszyła ją. Nastasia: Cii... Czas dziś nieco zaszaleć... I pozbyć się raz na zawsze stukniętej Claire... Piers: Akurat teraz to ty wyglądasz na stukniętą... Nastasia: Nie przerywaj! Prawdopodobnie tu nie ma kamer, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo! Mniejsza z tym. Czas przejść do rzeczy... Oczywiście sądzę, że zabijanie to głupota, a skoro wy też na pewno nie chcecie ginąć, to mam nadzieję, że pomożecie mi się pozbyć Claire! Liczę na jakiś błyskotliwy plan z waszej strony, zresztą nie bez powodu tu się znaleźliście. Ja muszę być na jej widoku i nie mam gdzie ani kiedy to wymyślić... Gdy już wykonacie solidny plan, to trzeba go również zrealizować. Ponieważ nadal jest to gra, to każdy działa solo i nie ma pomagania innym, to nie czas na flirty! Spojrzała wymownie na niektórych uczestników. Nastasia: Okej, więc po wymyśleniu planu, biegniecie, aby go zrealizować <3. Czyli musicie się wkraść do wieży, po czym dobiec do najwyższego piętra, gdzie znajduje się Claire, gdzie po prostu macie ją... najlepiej jeśli ją uśpicie i zwiążecie, do zabicia jej mamy kogoś innego. Oczywiście najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jaką musicie wykonać, będzie sama infiltracja i dotarcie do Claire, ponieważ tam się roi od tych wszystkich jej pionków! Zwłaszcza ma przyjechać jakaś tajna agentka... Musicie dlatego być super-ostrożni! Dodatkowo fakt, że wy nie macie tam wstępu, utrudnia sprawę... Ale kto mówił, że będzie łatwo! Jeśli wam się nie uda, czyli ktoś was złapie albo, co gorsza, już na początku wasz plan okaże się wadliwy, to czeka was niemiła niespodzianka ze strony ochrony... Ale dla tych, którym się uda, czeka duuuża nagroda! Dlatego, radzę wam się postarać, bo to może być wasz bilet powrotny do domu w jednym kawałku! Jest o co walczyć! Czekajcie, momencik... Nastasia poszła i wyciągnęła jakieś papiery i wręczyła każdemu po teczce. Nastasia: Oto wszystkie papiery, które wam się przydadzą do wykonania planu. Nie zmarnujcie tego! No to ja lecę, nie zawiedźcie mnie! Nastasia pojechała autobusem, zostawiając szóstkę samych, którzy rozeszli się wokół lasu, zastanawiając się nad zadaniem. // No i dla wyjaśnienia: wymyślacie plan w tym nagłówku, waszym zadaniem jest zamieszczenie czegoś sensownego tutaj ;). Nie musi to być nie wiadomo jak długie, taki zarys tego, jak macie zamiar wykonać drugą część zadania. Gdy już wykonacie plan, wasza postać wybiega z lasu i idzie w stronę wieży, żeby było wiadome, że chce już zacząć następną część. A drugą część robicie w nagłówku poniżej, każdy z osobna. Tam już wiecie, co macie robić ;). Oczywiście w miarę realnie xD. No i postaramy się wam "pomóc" w pisaniu jak to w większości zadań bywa <3. ''// Plan Maggie: Plan Nicky: ''Nicky jak rasowa agentka rozłożyła kolejno wielką kartkę, jakieś kredki, ołówek. Trzymała się na uboczu, chciała zachować chociaż trochę prywatności. Nicky: 'Hmm.. Do dzieła! ''Zaczęła kreślić jakieś schematy. Początkowo wszystko wyglądało tylko jak bazgroły, ale z czasem jej pomysł zaczął się krystalizować. '''Nicky: Hmm… Rozglądała się po lesie. Co prawda był w części spalony, ale nie brakowało w nim ciekawych przedmiotów. Parę drzewek jeszcze się tliło, co chciała wykorzystać. Nicky: Pomyślmy. W środku znajdują się ochroniarze, którzy są na pewno bardzo przebiegli… Zaczęła zagłębiać się w aktach sprawy. Zaczęła rozmyślać, co by było gdyby… Nicky: Chwileczkę.. Przypomniała sobie o agentce, o której wspominała prowadząca. Określiła, że ktoś może ją w tej chwili obserwować. Dosyć dobrze znała się na metodach kamuflażu, bo przecież jako gwiazda często musi zmierzyć się z paparazzi. Po dłuższej chwili dobrze dopasowała się do klimatu spalonego lasu. Postanowiła przemyśleć wszystko w najmniejszym nawet szczególe. Nicky: 'Teraz jest dobrze. ''Zaczęła od rozmyślania na temat ochroniarzy, w końcu musiała się ich jakoś pozbyć. Postanowiła załatwić wszystkich dosyć szybko. Na początek postanowiła zrobić kukłę. I to nie byle jaką. Miała być to kukła jej największej rywalki, Majli. I tak już nie żyła, a widok umarlaka na pewno zrobi wrażenie. Postanowiła wykorzystać strzępki swojego ubrania, jakieś sterty drzew no i oczywiście szyszki, które miały sugerować obfite walory naszej kukły. Nicky naprawdę się postarała, no i wszystko wyglądało bardzo realistycznie. Pozostała tylko kwestia cudownej niespodzianki, co miało zawierać element zaskoczenia. Zaczęła od krótkiej przechadzki. Znalazła trochę osmoloną już cegłę, postanowiła ją zachować. Szukała jednak czegoś bardziej… i wtedy zauważyła zużyte zimne ognie i zapałki, których najwyraźniej użyli wandale, którzy zdewastowali las. Jednak parę zimnych ogni jak i zapałek nie zostało w pełni wykorzystanych. Postanowiła je sobie przywłaszczyć. Nicky zadziwiło to, dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo niszczą środowisko. Znalazła jeszcze w połowie zużyty sprej na komary Musiała jednak skupić się na wyzwaniu. Wróciła na swoje dotychczasowe miejsce. Nikt jej oczywiście nie widział, kamuflaż dobra rzecz. :3 Wyciągnęła jeszcze z włosów gumkę, no i musiała zrobić coś jeszcze… obciąć parę włosów. Nie miała nożyczek, więc postanowiła to zrobić na własną rękę. Jednak pociągnęła za mocno i wyrwała sobie prawie całą garść włosów. '''Nicky: Moje włosy. ;( Kontynuowała swoją pracę. Postanowiła zrobić śmierdzącą bombę, która na pewien czas zajmie ochroniarzy. Pokruszyła zimne ognie i rozłożyła je na swoich włosach. Zabrała kartki, które dostała od prowadzącej i zawinęła niespodziankę. Potem obwiązała wszystko dokładnie gumką do włosów. Na koniec do środka wsadziła ostatni zimny ogień, jaki znalazła. Taką niespodziankę umieściła w swojej kukle. Potem zabrała dosyć dużą gałąź, która nadal się kopciła. Wystarczyło tylko przyłożyć gałąź do śmierdzącej bomby i sukces murowany. Nicky: Tylko teraz jak to tam przetransportować… Nicky razem ze swoją kukłą postanowiła zbliżyć się do dobrze strzeżonej wieży. Potem chciała znaleźć w miarę dobry punkt obserwujący na wzniesieniu. Nie jest pewna, ale jest szansa, że w pobliżu są drzewa. Postanowiła w odpowiednim momencie zainteresować ochroniarzy kukiełką, podpalić ją za pomocą gałęzi i rzucić do środka. Bomba wydzieli na tyle charakterystyczny zapach jak i obfite kłęby dymu, że Nicky zyska czas na dostanie się na wieżę (Ogólnie zakładam, że wieża jest jeszcze dodatkowo ogrodzona). '' ''Preparat jest bardzo łzawiący, ale Nicky ma sposób. Ma oczywiście ze sobą okulary-zerówki, które po małej przeróbce idealnie nadają się do takich eskapad. Ponadto Nicky korzysta z bardzo dobrych kropli do oczu. Jest zwinna, poradzi sobie. Po tym jak znajdzie się w środku zamieszania wszystko zależy od szczęścia. Jeżeli znajdzie się na tyle blisko jednego z ochroniarzy, przywali mu cegłą i zabierze mu pistolet. Podobnie jak dodatkowe klucze do wnętrza wieży, jeżeli takowe będzie posiadał. Z tego, co pamiętała po wejściu do środka znajdzie się w recepcji. W przypadku kolejnych ochroniarzy skorzysta z pistoletu, a także z szyszek, które skrupulatnie zbierała. Ponadto do kieszeni naładowała masę piasku. Cała reszta zależy od chwili. Po drodze w lesie nazbierała trochę linki wędkarskiej. Może jej się przydać dosłownie wszystko. '' ''Prawdopodobnie skorzysta z wejścia do pokoju muzycznego, gdzie znajdzie kolejne przedmioty. Pokój ma miejsce z tyłu, gdzie znajduje się niewielu ochroniarzy. Musi wykorzystać czas, żeby ochroniarze zbyt szybko się nią nie zainteresowali. Dym nie będzie unosił się wiecznie. Ma też sposób na psy, jeżeli takie się pojawią. Scooby chrupki. <3 Do pokoju muzycznego postara zjawić się niezauważalnie. W ostateczności zabarykaduje się. Z tego, co pamiętała z pierwszego odcinka to w pokoju znajdowało się trochę lin, które w ostateczności mogły posłużyć jej do wspinaczki. Ewentualnie pozostają jej liny wędkarskie. Zdecydowała się na pomysł szalony. Wejdzie na okno i przy pomocy liny będzie wspinać się z okna do okna aż do najwyższego piętra. W przypadku spotkania ochroniarzy, zacznie do nich strzelać. W ostateczności, jeżeli ochroniarzy na zewnątrz będzie sporo postara się wykonywać wszystko szybciej lub wskakiwać do nowych pomieszczeń. Postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę. Przeżyje lub nie. Wiedziała, że wszystkiego nie da się przewidzieć. Plan B? Wymyśli na miejscu. <3 Nicky: No dobrze.. Spojrzała na swój strój. Postanowiła go trochę ulepszyć i po chwili upodobniła się przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu do ochroniarzy. Chociaż kolorystycznie. xD Nicky: W drogę! Czy jakoś tak. Zabrała kukłę i pognała w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Oczywiście, niezauważalnie. '' Plan Piers'a: ''Piers szedł przez las w stronę wieży i rozmyślał nad planem. Gdy w końcu znalazł ugodne dla siebie miejsce, zaczął notować, zaznaczać, kreślić na tym co otrzymał. Postanowił podzielić plan na tzw. Fazy, aby móc łatwiej sobie rozplanować. Rozplanował plan na 3 fazy. Faza #1: Żeby dostać się do środka, Piers nie może być rozpoznany przez nikogo, ani zauważony przez kamery umieszczone w prawie całym ośrodku. Będzie więc musiał wywabić jednego konkretnego strażnika przed bramę. Dlaczego konkretnego? Bo jest jeden strażnik dość podobny do niego, w dodatku posiada klucze które otwierają większość pomieszczeń w wieży. Pozostaje go tylko wywabić, ale jak? To oczywiste. Rozbić reflektor przez bramą prymitywną procą. Strażnik zaskoczony sytuacją na 100% pobiegnie w miejsce skąd padł strzał. Kiedy już będzie wystarczająco blisko, Piers wciągnie go w krzaki, podetnie garło nożem który podpierdaczył jakiemuś gościowi w nawiedzonym domu i założy ubrania strażnika, swoje jednocześnie chowając w miejscu które zapamięta by później je zabrać. Faza #2: Przebranie - Jest, Klucze - Są. Pora więc zajrzeć do pokoju strażników, aby rozejrzeć się i zorientować się gdzie porozmieszczane są kamery. W pokoju strażników nie ma zbyt wielu ekranów, pewnie większość jest ich w sali Claire. Na szczęście strażnicy nie mają w swoim pokoju kamery, która by pokazywała co robią. Podobno do Claire miała dojść również jakaś przesyłka, mianowicie jakaś płyta. Piers zaproponuje "bojącym się Claire" ochroniarzom że sam ją jej osobiście dostarczy. Więc, pozostaje tylko dostać się na górę. Winda? To zbyt proste, podobnie jak schody. Coś bardziej unikalnego...coś takiego jak szyb wentylacyjny. Ale czy to nie byłoby zbyt przewidywalne? Cóż, zapewne Claire nie pomyśli, że ktoś jadący windą mógłby chcieć ją zamordować. Dlatego dla pewności, wysiądzie dwa piętra wcześniej, na których podobno znajduje się strzelnica i kasyno...Cóż, kto szalonemu zabronii... Faza #3: Gdy Piers już tylko dotrze na piętro na którym przebywa Claire...właśnie. Podobno jest tam strasznie mało strażników, właściwie to tam w ogóle nie ma strażników ani kamer, podejrzane? Owszem. Jednak nie wychylając się, Piers narobi dość dużo hałasu, co powinno poskutkować tym że Claire pojawi się w holu. Ciemne miejsce...zbyt przewidywalne. Składzik? Również... Więc jak ją złapać? Cóż, tutaj Piers będzie musiał improwizować. Skończywszy plan Piers pojawił się przed bramą... Plan Selene: Selene wyciągnęła swój notatnik, aby tam opisać swój plan. W sumie jej koncepcja nie była zbyt trudna. Mimo to...trzeba było się nieco nakombinować. Chciała zadbać o każdy szczegół, bez specjalnego pośpiechu. Tych narwanych ochrona złapie od razu, to oni skupią na sobie uwagę, a Selene wtedy zacznie działać. Pierwszą rzeczą było oczywiście dostanie się do samego środka wieży. Jak wiadomo, wejścia pilnował dość niemrawy strażnik. Mimo to jednak, gothka musiała uważać. Za bardzo rzucała się w oczy, stąd wpadła na pomysł, by wpierw poddać się małej metamorfozie. W oddali dostrzegła ni to rzeczkę ni to strumyk tudzież głębszą kałużę (please). Zmyła z siebie makijaż. Dzięki temu nie miała trupiobladej cery, ściągnęła swoje soczewki. Problemem był jednak dalej kolor włosów. Za bardzo rzucający się w oczy. Mimo, że jej przeciwnicy już działali, dziewczyna uznała, że jedynie spokój i trzeźwe myślenie jej pomogą. Zebrała kilka roślin, zaczęła je ścierać wraz z jakimiś niby jagodami, by choć trochę na chwilę się przefarbować. Po wielu próbach i niemalże paru litrach soku jagodowego wylanego na głowę, jej włosy przyjęły coś w odcieniu ciemnego, niemalże czarnego fioletu. Metamorfoza udana? Prawie. '' ''Kolejnym krokiem było zakradnięcie się do strażnika od tyłu. Selene dalej miała przy sobie pistolet z jednym nabojem, który chowała od tylu odcinków. Przyłożyła go strażnikowi do skroni, a następnie ściskając odpowiednie miejsce w okolicach jego szyi pozbawiła go przytomności. Zaciągnęła go w krzaki, gdzie ściągnęła z niego mundur (robi się tak mrraśnie, co? (mean) ), który na siebie przywdziała. Trolololo. Wzięła teczkę z dokumentami i teraz już jako jeden z członków ekipy (chyba tak można to ująć?) mogła bezkarnie wejść do wieży. Wiadomym jest, że byle strażnik, nie jest jednak jakoś wyjątkowo traktowany. Raczej to piesek na posyłki, człowiek od totalnie brudnej roboty. Plan Selene był prosty. Odpowiednią intrygą i kłamstewkami poprzez gierki słowne miała dotrzeć do władz najwyższych. Nie znała budowy wieży, więc pierwszą rzeczą było choć w stopniu minimalnym zapoznać się z układem ewentualnych pomieszczeń. Dlaczego? Błąkający się i wyraźnie poszukujący czegoś strażnik raczej wzbudzałby niemałe podejrzenia. Z instrukcji Nastasii wiedziała jedynie, że Clarie przebywa na najwyższym piętrze. Po uzyskaniu odpowiednio satysfakcjonujących informacji, miała zamiar udać się powoli na wyższe piętra. '' ''W strażnicy planowała skarżyć się na niesamowity ból brzucha oraz migrenę, aby dostać się do jakiegoś gabinetu lekarskiego, gdzie mogłaby podwędzić jakieś prochy lub krople. Lub najlepiej -> choloroform. W międzyczasie planowała przechadzając się korytarzami, natrafić na kobietę, która choć trochę by ją przypominała, aby w razie czego podebrać jej indentyfikator - przez co w razie pytań miałaby odpowiedni dokument do okazania. Super sprawa, gdyby lekarka tak wyglądała. Obrała sobie drogę dość ciężką, bowiem wybrała schody. Winda - po pierwsze za prosta, po drugie większość ludzi nią się posługuje. Społeczeństwo jest leniwe, bardziej nikła szansa na to, że w ogóle kogoś spotka. '' ''Im wyższe piętra i krótsza droga do Clarie, zapewne więcej strażników by się włóczyło. Nie wspominając o monitoringu oczywiście. Selene wiedziała jedno. Zero podejrzeń. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że niedaleko musi znajdować się kuchnia, gdzie są przyrządzane potrawy dla szefowej. Planowała się tam udać i pod pretekstem rzekomego otrzymania rozkazu od Clarie, dostarczyć jej potrawę. Co gdyby nie poskutkowało? Plan B zakładał, że gdyby nie znalazła kuchni, starałaby się odnaleźć inną okazję do tego, aby odwiedzić gabinet szefowej. Skoro spodziewano się wizyty tajnej agentki, czy byle pionki Clarie znałyby ot tak jej tożsamość? Nie. Szczególnie, że Selene dysponowała od Nastasii plikiem dokumentów, które mogły tylko lepiej posłużyć za dowód tego, że faktycznie ma coś ważnego. A więc wedle planu w końcu Selene miałaby dostać się do gabinetu szefowej. Cóż, tej kwestii raczej nie idzie zaplanować tak jak uprzednio. Nie wiadomo, co się może wydarzyć. Tak czy siak. Selene była gotowa do akcji. Plan Vivian: Plan Williama: Otrzymał kartki od prowadzącej. William: I co mam niby sobie to spisać? Spojrzał się krzywo na nią, ale pochwycił za jakieś zwęglone gałęzie i zaczął sobie nimi szkicować. William: Zaplanować zabójstwo? Zaśmiał się. William: '''Zabiłem raz mogę i drugi. ''Rozłożył sobie papiery i zaczął kreślić i kombinować swoje warianty. '' Wieża U Maggie: U Nicky: ''Nicky znalazła się gdzieś niedaleko terenu wieży. Zaklęła cicho, bo nie mogła nigdzie zlokalizować żadnych drzew. '' '''Nicky: Faaak. Co by tu... Po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą. Obok znajdowało się niewielkie drzewko, które mogła wykorzystać. Nicky: Dzięki Ci, Miłoszu. <3 Powiedziała cicho. Niepostrzeżenie znalazła się blisko drzewa. Było w sam raz, znajdowało się akurat na wprost wieży. Obok siebie postawiła kukłę Majli z niespodzianką. Potem okazało się, że zostawiła gałąź na dole. '' '''Nicky:' ;_; Zeszła na dół i po chwili wróciła na miejsce. Wszystko było gotowe. '' '''Nicky:' I came in like a wrecking ball. <3 Strażnicy niczego się nie spodziewali. Pomimo tego, iż czekali w gotowości, to zawsze coś mogło ich zaskoczyć. Nicky się zdenerwowała. Nicky: No dobra, skoro mnie olewacie... Podpaliła kukiełkę z niespodzianką w środku. Nicky: Sory, Maryla. Życie. Rzuciła kukłę prosto pod nogi dwójki ochroniarzy. Po chwili bomba wybuchła, a dym zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać. Nicky: '''Do dzieła. To moja szansa. ''Niezauważona zaczęła się zbliżać do miejsca zadymy. Niestety, Nicky nie wiedziała, że zadymą zainteresuje się więcej osób, co gorsza w wieży zabrzmiał alarm :/, przez co większość strażników zaczęła się zbiegać do miejsca zamieszania, na szczęście jeszcze nikt nie zauważył Nicky. Nicky musiała działać szybko. Złapała za fraki jednego z ochroniarzy i przywaliła mu cegłą w głowę. Zabrała mu jeszcze kurteczkę i szybko założyła. '' '''Nicky: Przepraszam. ;< Chciała zabrać pistolet, ale spojrzała na twarz i okazało się, że to była kobieta. ;-; Nicky PZ: '''Jezu, zabiłam kobietę. Wolałabym, zeby to był facet. ;u; W końcu zabrała pistolet. Dym jeszcze się unosił. Przy okazji zabrała jeszcze cegłę, przywaliła w pierwszą lepszą kamerę i pobiegła dalej w stronę wieży. Potem coś jeszcze wybuchło. Najwyraźniej bomba jeszcze działała. Z wieży wychodziło coraz więcej osób, więc wejście do niej nie było zbyt łatwym zadaniem ;) Nicky spojrzała na pistolet. '''Nicky: Ciekawe, jak się tego używa... Wystzeliła raz i zaczęło się jej podobać. Zaczęła strzelać do wszystkich ludzi. W międzyczasie zbierała inne bronie, żeby czasem nie zabrakło jej naboi. <3 Po drodze skopała jeszcze paru gości. W ten sposób Nicky dostała się do środka. Niestety, wszędzie została rozesłana wiadomość, ze ktoś się włamał, więc wszyscy stali się czujni na każdą przechodzącą osobę, co utrudniało pracę Nicky. Nicky taranowała ochroniarza za ochroniarzem. '' '''Nicky:' Jakie tłumy... ;u; Tego nie przewidziałam. ;u; Nicky wyciągnęła swój sprej na komary i zaczęła nim psikać w każde możliwe miejsce. '' '''Nicky: '''Mosquito sing, mosquito die! ''Wykorzystała zamieszanie i pobiegła dalej, zabierając przy okazji z paska jednego z ochroniarzy jakieś klucze. Za nią ciągnęła się jeszcze masa dymu.. W pewnym momencie jedna z dziewczyn, widząc Nicky biegnącą w drugą stronę złapała dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnęła na ziemię. Po czym zaczęła krzyczeć, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nicky nie spodziewała się takiego zwrotu akcji. Nicky: Shitt... Dziewczyna nie była jednak na tyle silna, żeby wygrać z nadpobudliwą kobietą. Udało jej się podnieść i wręczyła jeden z pistoletów kobiecie. Drugi schowała do kieszeni. Kątem oka zauważyła zbliżających się ludzi. Było jeszcze trochę dymu, ale nie było już problemu z widzeniem. Przynajmniej dla Nicky. Ściągnęła swoje okulary i również wręczyła je kobiecie. '' 'Nicky: '''Ludzie! To ona! Widziałam jak rozmawiała z tymi przestępcami! I ma ich pistolet! To nie nasz. Zabierajcie ją, a ja zajmę się resztą! '' ''Zrobiła bardzo poważną minę. Liczyła, że dziewczyna zacznie się tłumaczyć, co skomplikuje jej sprawę. Część strażników złapała tamtą dziewczynę, jednak ponieważ tamta zaczęła krzyczeć coś w stronę Nicky, to ona też została przez nich schwytana. Obie dziewczyny zostały przeszukane i zabrane do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, które zostało zamknięte. Nicky zwróciła uwagę na kamery, które patrzyły na nie. '' '''Nicky: '''Jeezu, przyznaj się! Ciebie zabiją, chociaż jedna z nas przeżyje! Zresztą, kim ty w ogóle jesteś? '''Katelyn': Jestem jedną ze stażystek, a widziałam że idziesz w drugą stronę, co było podejrzane, bo wszyscy szli w stronę alarmu, aby schwytać sprawcę zamieszania, czyli ciebie w tym przypadku. Nie umrę niewinna, więc to ty się przyznaj. Dziewczyna założyła ręce. Nicky: '''Też jestem niewinna. I nie chcę tu siedzieć. ''Zerknęła błagalnie na kamerę i rozpłakała się. '' '''Nicky: Pracuję tu, żeby zarobić na rodzinę. ;( Mam trójkę dzieci, ledwo wiążę koniec z końcem. Nie mogę ich zostawić. ;( Ich ojciec bił mnie, je zresztą też. ;( Moja psychika załamała się od tego czasu. Nie chcę umierać. ;( Błagam, uwierzcie mi. Nie chcę rozstawać się z dziećmi. ;( Rozpłakała się na dobre. Oparła się na Katelyn. '' '''Nicky:' Wiesz, moje życie to jedno wielkie pasmo udręk. Nie potrafię, nie chcę. ;( Makijaż rozmazał się na dobre. '' '''Nicky: '''Andrew, taki mądry chłopak. Kate chce zostać aktorką. Angel jest wysportowana. Mam dla kogo żyć. ;( U Piers'a: ''Tak jak Piers planował, pojawił się dokładnie przed bramą schowany w krzakach. Strażnik również stał przy bramie. Piers szybko wykonał bardzo prymitywną procę i wziął jakiś metalowy kawałek z ziemi. Wycelował w reflektor. Jeden ze strażników podszedł w stronę reflektora, podczas gdy drugi ciągle patrzył w jego stronę, aż tamten znikł z pola widzenia. Widząc, że to nie działa, postanowił tym razem wycelować...ale w swoją ofiarę. Strzelił mu z procy prosto w nogę. Strażnik upadł na ziemię i zaczął krzyczeć. W jego stronę zaczął biec inny strażnik, który zauważył go z wieży, przez jedno z okien. Niestety, miał bardzo długą drogę do przebycia. U Selene: Metamorfoza Selene przeszła bez głębszych komplikacji. Aż dziwnie się czuła. Bez makijażu, trupiej cery i swoich soczewek. Ot, miała teraz bardzo ciemne włosy i naturalne tęczówki koloru zielonego. Na wszelki wypadek wzięła jednak soczewki ze sobą. Ostrożnie patrzyła gdzie na zewnątrz jest monitoring. Wykorzystała nieuwagę cioty...ehm. Ochroniarza, pilnującego drzwi i bezproblemowo pozbyła go i przytomności i mundura. Biedaczysko tkwiło w krzakach ogłuszone tak porządnie, że miał spać kilka kolejnych godzin. I tak dodatkowo skrępowała jego nogi mocnym węzłem, założyła knebel na usta ze swojego paska, a ręce i tors skrępowała jakimiś znalezionymi, mocnymi lianami. Także bez podejrzeń jako cżłonkini ekipy Clarie, mogła wejść do wieży. Tuż przy pierwszym kroku jakaś stażystka w okularach spojrzała na nią z grymasem na twarzy. Selene jednak zachowywała zimną krew i pokerową twarz, aczkolwiek starała się wymalować na swojej buźce jakiś grymas bólu. Zauważyła w oddali jednego ze strażników, potem następnego. Oboje wchodzili do tego samego pomieszczenia, toteż uznała to za strażnicę. Udała się tam pomagając sobie wspieraniem się o ścianę. W końcu, gdy dotarła do strażnicy, oparła się o framugę drzwi sycząc z bólu. Selene: '''Ostatni raz przestawałam na warcie po takim obiedzie jak dzisiaj... Szepnęła mrużąc oczy. ''Selene: Zaraz tu zejdę...cholera...Chłopaki...pomoglibyście może jakoś...? Szefowa mnie zabije jak nawalę...zaprowadźcie mnie, dostanę jakieś prochy na ból i wracam do roboty...'' Spojrzała na nich krzywiąc się z bólu. '''Selene: Dopiero wczoraj w nocy mnie tu ściągnęli a już kuźwa problem.... W międzyczasie rzuciła okiem na ekrany z monitoringiem, aby mniej więcej obadać poziom nasilenia kamer na danych piętrach i pomieszczeniach. Strażnicy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, po czym dwóch z nich spojrzało na siebie porozumiewawczo. Strażnik 1: 'Ale przecież tylko jedna osoba miała dziś przyjechać... i już ponoć dotarła... ''Drugi strażnik walnął go w łeb. '''Strażnik 2: Cii! Nikt nie miał się o tym dowiedzieć! Strażnik 1 rozmasował sobie głowę z bólu. Za to dwóch zaczęło podchodzić do dziewczyny. Strażnik 3: A ty skąd się tu wzięłaś, maleńka? Selene: Nie słyszałeś kolegi? Dzisiaj dotarła nowa osoba. Ja. Dzisiaj w nocy tu dotarłam. Od razu skierowali mnie na wartę. Wzruszyła ramionami. Spojrzała na strażnika który nazwał ją per "maleńką". Selene: Cóż...widzę, że przyjdzie mi pracować z baaardzo ciekawym zespołem... Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i zatrzepotała lekko rzęsami, choć nieudolnie, bowiem dalej grała obłożnie chorą. Selene: 'Chętnie bym pogawędziła...nawet bardzo... ''Westchnęła cicho. '''Selene: Ale los mnie dzisiaj karze...choć może wieczór wieńczący ten dzień zakończy się pozytywnie, hmm? Lekko przygryzła dolną wargę spoglądając w oczy strażnika. Strażnik 3 spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Strażnik 3: Ale tamta "tajemnicza" osoba miała się nam nie pokazywać... Pozostali strażnicy zaczęli się do niej zbliżać. Selene: Co tajemnicza osoba miała, to się tu pojawić. Moja sprawa czy się chcę komuś ukazać czy nie... Odparła cicho. Strażnicy nie załapali, o co chodzi, ale żeby nie wyjść na idiotów to odsunęli się od niej. Strażnik 2: To czego od nas chciałaś? Spytał rozzłoszczony. Selene: '''Jesteście śle... Wzięła głęboki oddech i przymrużyła oczy. Osunęła się nieco w dół. Musiała uspokoić swój nagły, przyspieszony oddech. ''Selene:' ...ślepi...? Potrzebuję się dostać do jakiejkolwiek tutaj opieki medycznej... Strażnicy, nie wiedząc co robić podnieśli ją i zaczęli prowadzić do czegoś w rodzaju punktu medycznego, na szczęście Selene, znajdowała się ona piętro wyżej :P. Strażnicy zanieśli ją do jakiejś sali dla chorych i zostawili tam ją, zawiadamiając jakiegoś lekarza. Nim lekarz przyszedł, Selene przegrzebała znajdującą się obok szafkę z kilkoma szufladkami. Prócz jakiegoś odłamka starego talerza, widelca znalazła także butelkę wody utlenionej i bandaż. Schowała to wszystko i pojękując co jakiś czas oczekiwała na przybycie osoby. Selene: 'Uh...cholerna migrena... ''Lekarz przyszedł i zaczął ją badać. Zdziwił się wynikami i szepnął coś pielęgniarce na ucho. Selene zauważyła, że zrobił typowy gest, aby pokazać, że komuś odbiło. Pielegniarka przejęta zaczęła podchodzić do Selene. '''Selene: I co mi jest...? Spytała przyglądając się kobiecie. Pielęgniarka usiadła na łóżku obok. Pielęgniarka: Nie bój się, wszystko jest w porządku. Nikt nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy... Może lepiej opowiedz mi coś o sobie! Zaproponowała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Selene: Jak mniemam każdy dostał informację o tym, że miałam przybyć. Między innymi sprawdzić jakość usług medycznych...a tymczasem bawimy się w jakichś psychologów? Mruknęła niezadowolona wstając z łóżka. Wyjęła teczkę z papierami i coś nabazgroliła. Selene: Ocena... Spojrzała z żałością na pielęgniarkę. Selene: '...do mojego wglądu i wglądu przełożonej. ''Mruknęła krótko. 'Selene: '''Aczkolwiek możemy się dogadać i nieco polepszyć waszą sytuację. ''Pielęgniarka zdziwiona spojrzała na Selene. '''Pielęgniarka: Dostałam wiadomość, że rozbolał cię brzuch i masz omdlenia... a skoro lekarz stwierdził, że nic ci nie jest, to może znaczyć, że ten ból pochodzi tylko z nerwów i strachu przed Claire. Poza tym, nikt z naszej strony nie dostał informacji o nikim nowym... Na pewno nie czujesz się źle? Może jednak presja oddziałuje na tobie aż za bardzo? Poza tym, pokaż plakietkę, muszę ciebie chociaż zidnetyfikować. Selene: Nieźle kombinujesz. Jedni - marna ochrona wie, wy specjaliści nic. To co do mojego przyjazdu. Co do kontroli nigdzie nie nadmieniłam, że miała być zapowiedziana. Chcecie to się zapytajcie tych, którzy mnie tu przywlekli. Pielęgniarka: Dopiero co powiedziałaś, że miałam dostać informację, że przybyłaś, a teraz mówisz coś odwrotnego. Pokaż mi plakietkę, na pewno ją dostałaś, skoro weszłaś do budynku... Wyciągnęła rękę, oczekując na Selene. Selene: Powiedziałam "jak mniemam"... Więc system organizacyjny też u was marny. Przewróciła oczyma. Pielęgniarka: Do niczego nie dojdziemy, dopóki nie dasz mi swojej plakietki... nawet nie wiem, czy ty w ogóle jesteś tu legalnie! Selene spojrzała na pielęgniarkę, następnie na lekarza. Selene: Uh... Spojrzała kobiecie w oczy. Selene: Po prawdzie...to mam nieco..."intymny problem"... Szepnęła. Selene: 'Ale...krępuję się przy lekarzu...facecie...chciałam go jakoś odgonić... ''Odparła, straszliwie się rumieniąc. Pielegniarka spojrzała na nią. '''Pielęgniarka: Okej, powiesz mi w czym tkwi problem, ale najpierw daj mi swoją plakietkę (: Odparła stanowczo. Selene: 'Masz. ''Pokazała jej plakietkę, którą wzięła ochroniarzowi. Służyła do otwierania tylko drzwi, więc nie było tam ani danych osobowych ani zdjęć. Pisało jedynie coś w stylu "Klucz uniwersalny. Dla pracowników i gości." '''Pielęgniarka: Heh... czy ty rozumiesz o czym ja mówię? Chodzi mi o... Wyciągnęła swoją plakietkę ze zdjęciem i danymi personalnymi i pomachała nią przed twarzą Selene. Pielęgniarka: ...Takie coś! Jeśli tego nie masz, jestem zmuszona zawiadomić kogo trzeba i wtedy nie będzie fajnie! U Vivian: U Williama: